Truth
by salil-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION.Un Epouvantard est perdu lors d'une conférence mondiale! Faire face à ses peurs est plus difficile que ne le pensaient les nations, et gagner contre elles proche de l'impossible, surtout pour Angleterre. T pour le vocabulaire de Turquie et embrassades. Histoire par Croutonic Sarcasm


Toute la salle de conférence fixait la petite boîte à repas aux couleurs pimpantes vibrant sur la table, Alfred la fixant plus intensément que tous les autres :

« -Donc, c'est un véritable objet magique ?

-Oui Alfred, répondit Arthur, exaspéré, mais patient.

-Et ça prend l'apparence des peurs des gens ?

-Oui. »

Alfred se pencha, un coude sur la table, fixant la boîte imprimée du logo de Superman. « -Pourquoi il fallait que tu utilises ma vieille boîte à repas, Arty ? Elle va être toute crasseuse… » Se plaignit-il.

Arthur hocha de la tête. Typique d'Amérique, se plaignant de ça au lieu du fait qu'il avait une créature magique dans la plus terrible situation possible. Il n'avait jamais fait face à un Epouvantard et n'y tenait pas particulièrement. Si jamais quelque chose arrivait, il n'imaginait pas comment les autres allaient réagir.

Alfred semblait déçu. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, après tout, bien qu'il ait l'Institut des sorcières de Salem and qu'il y soit allé assez souvent pour y croire mais… Il ne croyait tout simplement pas aux fées et autres sottises qu'Arthur jurait toujours voir voler autour de lui. Il tourna ses yeux saphir pour voir Angleterre marmonner dans le vide et hocha la tête. Arthur était tellement fou.

« -Je vais m'en charger. » Annonça Alfred, se levant. Ludwig ne semblait pas surpris, Gilbert calme pour une fois derrière son petit frère et fixant la boîte avec appréhension. Francis sirotait simplement son vin, Arthur était frustré. Yao était calme et patient, Ivan regardait avec un sourire doux. Kiku suivait l'exemple de Yao, silencieux et vigilant. Les Asiatiques s'étaient déployés entre le duo, bien qu'Hong Kong prenne soin d'être diplomatiquement bien aussi près de Yao que d'Arthur. Il y en avait quelques autres encore, Antonio, Romano, Feliciano et Mathias (Danemark), ainsi que le reste des Nordiques. Tous faisaient silence pour Alfred et Arthur.

Arthur posa sa tête sur le bureau, le bois frais apaisant son mal de tête lancinant « -Tu n'as même pas de baguette Alfred. Ca va simplement prendre la forme de ta peur. »

Alfred resta pensif quelques instant à ce sujet. Il n'était pas idiot, et c'était sérieux, mais néanmoins, il semblait partant : « -I'm a hero, je vais le battre et le tuer une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Arthur était scandalisé : « -Il n'y a aucune raison de le tuer ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est arrivé ici ! »

Alfred pencha la tête, donnant une certaine logique à sa phrase. « - Je suppose que oui… »

Francis reposa son verre à vin, le verre vide brillant dans la lumière et sursauta un petit peu face aux protestations de l'Epouvantard enfermé. « -Je propose que nous ayons tous une chance, oui ? Il est tout à fait juste que nous essayons chacun notre tour non ? Quiconque le bat, gagne. Si on échoue, au moins on sait quelle est notre peur. Bien que… » Sa voix devint douce et il pencha sa tête en un doux sourire, le rendant adorable au lieu de son expression perverse habituelle. « Nous pourrions tous tirer des bénéfices à voir nos peurs. Cela devrait être soulageant si la source peut nous rassurer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il y avait de la logique là-dedans, mais certaines peurs pourraient en déchirer certain. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Alfred voir la sienne, elle démolirait l'Américain, il en était sûr. Dans ce cas, pouvaient-ils tous ? « -Laissez-moi y aller en premier. »

La pièce entière dévisagea Arthur, Alfred était surpris, les autres patients, attendaient de voir. «-What ? »

« - Je veux l'essayer d'abord. Norvège et moi sommes les plus proches des créatures magiques. Si j'échoue, je dis qu'on doit le laisser essayer aussi. Lui ou moi serons surement les meilleurs pour battre cette chose. » Il opina fermement, envoyant à Alfred un léger regard noir plein de détermination par-dessous ses sourcils fournis. Alfred reconnu cette expression- il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

Il leva ses mains en haussant des épaules dans une position théâtrale. « -Très bien, va-y. »

Arthur avait toute l'assemblée debout, il partit à l'autre bout de la salle et posa la boîte vibrante sur une table. «-Si je ne réussis pas, quelqu'un s'avance et essaie. S'il ne réussit pas non plus, un autre essaie. On continue comme ça jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le batte ou qu'on soit à cours de personnes. Au pire, on l'enferme de nouveau et on l'apporte au directeur de Poudlard. » Il savait que ça n'irait pas aussi loin, mais mieux valait avoir un plan de secours. L'assemblée approuva vivement, puis se calma, les yeux sur Arthur.

Il s'accroupi, les mains sur la boîte. Le silence se fit aussitôt que les mains d'Arthur touchèrent le clapet, et avec seulement une touche d'hésitation, il l'ouvrit d'une chiquenaude et bondit en arrière, sortant sa baguette surmontée d'une étoile comme il en avait l'habitude.

De la fumée rose sortit de la boîte, glissante et vaporeuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'Arthur était le plus proche. Dans un mouvement dingue de boyaux tordus trop violement pour être fixés, la chose devint trois Alfred. Un petit, portant une robe blanche de bébé, un Alfred de la période de la Guerre d'Indépendance et un Alfred de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Alfred eut un léger sursaut de surprise, le faisant se pencher légèrement en arrière.

«-What the… » Commença Alfred, coupé par la main de Francis sur ses lèvres. Alfred questionna Francis du regard qui secoua simplement la tête, lui intimant de se taire. Son regard se reposa sur l'Epouvantard et Arthur.

« Awty, Awty ! » Appelait le petit Alfred, ses adorables petites mains tendues vers Arthur. Les deux autres Amérique attendirent, regardant Arthur sursauter, puis s'agenouillant doucement pour se rapprocher du bébé.

Le véritable Alfred était enragé, prêt à attaquer, mais retenu contre sa volonté par Francis. Les yeux de ce derniers étaient compréhensifs, mais il murmura gentiment dans l'oreille d'Alfred « -Non mon chère. Il doit faire face. »

Arthur finit par tendre ses bras au bébé, le regardant comme si ça le peinait, ses émotions clairement lisibles sur son visage. Douleur, espoir, trahison, la liste était trop longue. Mais surtout, il y avait de l'agonie. « -Petit Alfred… »

Le bébé s'approcha encore sur quelques pas, vacillants, puis le contourna comme s'il avait vu quelque chose au loin. L'épouvantard avait créé un Francis de cette époque aussi, juste derrière Arthur. « -Fwancis ! » L'enfant couru dans les bras de Francis, s'y pelotonnant tout content. Le Francis-Epouvantard sourit cruellement à Arthur, toujours accroupi, la douleur visible dans ses yeux émeraude. « Il ne veut pas de toi, mon ami. N'essaye pas ! Hahaha ! » Ils disparurent en fumée.

Arthur retint un sanglot, sa tête tournant doucement alors qu'il levait son visage face à l'Alfred de la période Révolutionnaire, des larmes tombant, sachant ce qui allait se passer. L'Alfred Révolutionnaire cala son mousquet sur son épaule, pointant le viseur en direction du cœur d'Arthur. Arthur se secoua, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. «-Wh-what ? »

L'Alfred Révolutionnaire sourit cruellement. « -J'espère que tu mourras Arthur. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. J'avais Papa Francis et Papi Antonio. » Il eut un petit sourire narquois, le véritable Alfred le regardant horrifié derrière l'épaule de l'imposteur, mais Arthur ne pouvait réagir, tombant sur ses genoux alors que le mousquet se déchargeait, une balle sifflant et perçant son bras avant de disparaitre aussi, laissant seulement l'Alfred de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Arthur tint fermement son bras, quelques nations coururent vers lui mais il sauta sur ses pieds, jetant un regard noir bien que les larmes coulaient de son visage. « -N'approchez pas plus, you bloody berks ! Ou je vous maudis si vous essayez ! » Il pointa sa baguette en direction d'Alfred et de l'inquiet Hong Kong, Francis quant à lui n'avait pas fait un geste, car il savait ce qui allait se passer. Les enfants d'Arthur se retirèrent, prudents alors qu'Arthur se tournait vers l'incarnation finale de sa peur, bien qu'il soit de nouveau tombé sur ses genoux pour fixer l'homme plus grand que lui.

L'Alfred de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale regarda Arthur à terre avec une expression méprisante. « Toujours avec cette Blitzkrieg, hein ? »

Ludwig eut un mouvement convulsif à ce rappel, Gilbert lui chuchotant quelques choses apaisantes dans l'oreille même si le blond semblait fortement mal à l'aise.

« Il va te tuer. » Continua l'Alfred-Epouvantard, s'accroupissant à son niveau pour croiser son regard. « Et tu sais quoi ? ». Il sourit largement jusqu'aux oreilles, joyeux, le sourire qu'il donnait aux soldats, le sourire qui échauffait les esprits, le vrai sourire qu'il sortait lorsqu'il était heureux. « Je vais bien rire. »

Arthur hurla et tomba sur le dos, tenant sa tête et sanglotant de façon incontrôlable alors que l'Epouvantard riait à gorge déployée, de nouveau debout et sortant un flingue de sa poche, visant Arthur.

« NO ! » Le véritable Alfred s'élança et s'empara d'Arthur, l'envoyant le plus loin possible de l'Epouvantard alors que la balle perçait le sol à quelques centimètres de son propre nez. Il y eut un silence avant qu'Alfred ne réalise que l'Epouvantard avait changé, devenant sa propre peur.

Alfred se retrouva face au spectre de la Confédération, dans son uniforme gris délavé, décoré de métal, son sabre brillant à son côté, neuf et prêt à l'emploi. Les gants étaient propres, et son visage était celui d'Alfred, à quelques différences prés. Sa peau était plus sombre, plus halée et il avait quelques poils de barbe, ses mèches blondes tombantes comme celles d'Alfred sans Nantucket, et sur son nez où devait se trouver Texas, il n'y en avait trace.*Les lèvres d'Alfred s'entrouvrirent et il continua à le dévisager, palissant de peur lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un bleu identique au siens de la Confédération.

« -J-Johnathon ? » Demanda-t-il faiblement.

La moitié Sud des Etats-Unis semblant assez offusquée de la façon familière par laquelle son nom sortait de la bouche d'Alfred, se pencha pour prendre Texas du visage abasourdi d'Alfred. « 'Cusez me, Alfre ', j' pense que vous v'liez dire la Conf'dération des Etats d'Am'rique. »

Alfred était confus. « Mais tu as perdu la guerre. »

Johnathon secoua sa tête. « No, no, no. Tu as tort. J'ai g'gné. J'ai g'gné et je t'ai pris tes terres." » Il eut un sourire narquois et ses yeux brillèrent. « Mais oui, j'n'existe plus. »

L'air manquait à Alfred, il geignit : « Ca ne peut pas arriver. Ça n'a jamais eu lieu. »

« J'existe t'jours Alfred. J'suis ta base. Tout ce qu' j'ai à faire c'est d' te tr'ncher la gorge et tu dorm'ras p'r d'bon.» Répliqua-t-il froidement, alors que son sourire malicieux était toujours présent.

« Tu ne ferais pas ça ! Tu es un gentleman ! » Répondit Alfred, fuyant le cul au sol alors qu'il s'asseyait, ses doigts agrippant et déchirant quelques bouts du tapis.

« -Je fais c'que je dois faire. »

Alfred secoua furieusement sa tête, de plus en plus vite, déguerpissant au plus vite. « Non ! you can't ! I'm a hero !Je-je... »

« T'es seulement ce que t'es. » Répondit Johnathon, le suivant pas à pas, sortant doucement son sabre de son fourreau.

« No ! Je-je ne peux pas faire ça ! » Pleura Alfred en s'enfonçant dans la foule de personnes, tombant dans l'étreinte calme et légère d'Arthur, s'y accrochant. Arthur le serrait fortement, maintenant le contact, ne voulant jamais avoir à le lâcher et lui murmurait des mots pour le calmer dans l'oreille alors que le plus grand continuait à pleurer et à trembler. Gilbert sauta hors de la foule et se planta droit devant l'Epouvantard avec un regard noir.

« -Ramène toi, je te défie! » railla-t-il à l'Epouvantard –Confédération. La créature changea rapidement, trop vite pour voir sa forme originelle, en Gilbert lui-même ainsi qu'un jeune Ludwig à ses côtés. Il fixa la scène, puis éclata de rire. « C'est tout ce que tu as ? Pathétique ! Kesesesesese~ ! »

Rapidement, le jeune Ludwig prit le couteau de Gilbert-Epouvantard de sa ceinture. Le plus grand des deux s'accroupi en face de lui, curieux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, hein, Kleiner Wünderbar ? »

Gilbert était toujours en train de rire, essuyant des larmes de rire. Finalement, il rit jusqu'à ce que le petit Ludwig poignarde le faux Gilbert en plein cœur avec le couteau, des gloussements enfantins sortant de ses lèvres tandis que le Gilbert-Epouvantard tombait, serrant son cœur alors que sa forme disparaissait doucement en fumée.

Les yeux du véritable Gilbert se vidèrent, le visage à moitié froid et à moitié rieur, figé comme une sorte de grimace de douleur sur ses traits.

"-Je vais te remplacer par quelque chose de mieux Alter Bruder!" Gloussa le petit Ludwig, donnant des coups de pied au corps du Gilbert-Epouvantard tandis qu'il s'évaporait, palissant, perdant son statut de nation. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, comme Alfred ! Il est mon meilleur ami, nous on sera toujours mieux que vous et je vais bruler toutes tes affaires comme ça personne ne se souviendra jamaaaaais de toi ! »

Le vrai Gilbert regardait aveuglement, revenant sur ses pas. « N-Nein, je serai toujours dans les mémoires.. » Il trébucha sur lui-même, le faisant tomber dans les bras de Ludwig, le plus grand Allemand le fixant avec concentration.

"Bruder, je ne te remplacerai jamais." Dit-il sérieusement. « Je me souviendrai toujours de toi et garderait tes affaires jusqu'à ce que je meure moi-même. » Gilbert s'accrocha sans dire mot, se battant contre lui-même pour s'empêcher de pleurer, réussissant tant bien que mal tant qu'il tenait Ludwig. Ludwig le garda simplement contre lui, n'ayant pas envie de voir la forme que prendrait l'Epouvantard pour lui. Il était sûr qu'il la connaissait déjà. Il n'avait pas envie de raviver son passé.

Feliciano surgit alors pile devant l'Epouvantard. « Pour Doitsu ! » Qu'il cria, debout devant la créature. Elle se transforma encore, cette fois vacillant entre l'image d'une pate mutilée et un Ludwig mort, se décidant pour Ludwig.

Feliciano gloussa et l'Epouvantard sursauta. « Doitsu ne mourrait jamais~ ! Il est trop fort. Riddikulus ! » Il pointa juste une simple baguette, et la créature se changea en un Romano mort. « Fratello ne mourrait pas non plus ! » Elle changea une fois de plus, révélant le corps mutilé du Saint Empire Romain Germanique et les gloussements de Feliciano se moururent dans un hoquet.

"Saint Empire Romain…" Murmura-t-il, des larmes sortant de ses yeux pour rouler plus bas sur ses traits tannés. Romano s'avança et secoua le bras de Feliciano, l'entrainant plus loin pour être assaillit de cris entrecoupés de sanglots à base de « Saint Empire Romain ! »

L'Epouvantard prit de nombreuses formes, les personnes présentes commencèrent à les confondre comme ils n'étaient plus parfaitement alignés contre le mur un Allemagne Nazi avec un fouet, ses yeux bleus perçants tandis qu'il levait son bras pour faire claquer son fouet- Anastasia Romanov dans sa robe de bal, souriant doucement avant de lever un flingue sur son propre temple- Yao avec ses enfants, les regardant s'enfuir au loin parmi les autres- Yong Soo se battant avec son jumeau, perdant doucement son territoire- un Ivan en colère, couteau à la main se tournant vers Toris, grognant en russe- trop vite pour être vu, cela continua ainsi de suite, se répétant parfois jusqu'à ce qu'Héraclès s'avance d'un pas tranquille devant la chose, un chaton sur sa tête et une petite figue dans sa main qu'il grignotait.

L'Epouvantard se transforma en l'Empire Ottoman, plus imposant qu'il ne l'avait été dans la vraie vie et plus terrifiant, mais le Grec ensommeillé le pointa simplement avec la figue « Riddiculus.. » Bailla-t-il, l'Empire Ottoman se retrouvant soudainement habillé comme une femme de harem, de fins morceaux de gaze recouvrant ses parties les plus intimes. La pièce entière résonna de gloussements et même Héraclès fit un doux sourire. « Tu es tellement sot Sadiq… »

Sadiq couru devant, prêt à perdre son masque en poussant Héraclès pour être à son niveau. « Je peux le faire aussi ! » Il remit en place son masque avant que l'Epouvantard ne prenne l'apparence de Kiku, faisant porter un doigt à ses lèvres au véritable Japonais surpris.

« Ah, Sadiq-san, je suis désolé »Le faux Kiku s'inclina profondément, « mais nous ne pouvons plus être amis, je sors avec Héraclès et je ne voudrai pas le déranger… »

"-PUTAIN DE RIDIKULUS!" Cria Sadiq, pointant un petit cimeterre vers le faux Kiku, l'Epouvantard se transformant en Héraclès rejetant des chatons miaulant pour un peu d'affection. Sadiq explosa de rire devant le comique de la situation, la majeure partie de la pièce riant fortement, tout comme Héraclès.

Kiku s'avança, touchant gentiment l'épaule de Sadiq. « S'il vous plait, laissez-moi essayer, si cela ne vous offense point… » Sadiq sourit and réajustant son masque, s'en retourna à sa place. L'Epouvantard se transforma en lui-même et il inclina sa tête.

"Nani ka?" Murmura-t-il avec curiosité pour lui-même. Un Alfred-Epouvantard apparu aux côtés du faux Kiku, enroulant un bras autour des épaules du Japonais.

« Look, Kiku, t'es un chic type et tout, mais on ne peut pas être ensemble, je veux dire »L'Alfred-Epouvantard sourit narquoisement. « Tu es Japonais. »

Kiku en eut le souffle coupé et revint sur ses pas prestement, respirant juste plus fortement que la normale et couvrant ses yeux. « Non, non, non… »

Mathias s'avança, réussissant à empêcher son petit chapeau de tomber de ses pics blonds, souriant.

«-Ramène toi, chose Anglaise, essaie de voir ce que vaut le Roi d'Europe du Nord ! »

L'Epouvantard devint lui-même et avant que n'importe quoi d'autre puisse se former, Mathias détailla de haut en bas le faux Mathias. « - Bon sang, mais c'est que t'es sexy dit donc. »

Le faux lui-même leva un sourcil. «-Dommage que Norvège ne soit pas de cet avis, hum ? Il ne le sera jamais. »

Le vrai Mathias se balança. «-Naaah, il prend juste son temps. Il est mon meilleur ami, c'est juste qu'il ne le sait pas. »

L'Epouvantard sourit narquoisement. « - Il est avec Islande. Il ne voudra jamais de toi- il te déteste. Il t'évite. Il te veut mort. »

Mathias fut un peu contrarié par cette remarque. - Bon, t'es vraiment un chieur toi, tu le sais ça ? » Il atteignit sa poche, en sortit une baguette avec une hache à son extrémité, visant l'Epouvantard. «Riddikulus ! »

L'Epouvantard parti en fumée, puis se reforma en Island habillé comme Danemark, semblant très gêné alors que Norvège était à côté. «-Non, pas comme ça, il sourit plus ! »

Mathias explosa de rire avec toute la salle (sauf Islande et Norvège), et l'Epouvantard se tortilla douloureusement sur lui-même. Il cherchait quelqu'un d'autre à prendre pour cible, arrivant au bout de ses connaissances sur le Danois jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne s'avance encore, une expression où se mêlaient la rage et la détermination sur son visage.

Le trio d'États-Unis apparu encore, répétant la même scène avec plus de détails, du sang sur le costume de l'Alfred-Révolutionnaire, l'Alfred de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale se moquant encore plus, le petit Américain riant avec Francis. Il prit son courage à deux mains. «-Tu sais quoi, bloody Epouvantard ?, Dit-il calmement, bien que sa voix fut entendue de tous. -Take this ! »

Il pivota sur ses talons and attrapa le véritable Alfred par la peau du coup, le rejetant en avant pour l'entrainer dans un baiser langoureux. Alfred battit des mains, mais ne résista pas. L'Epouvantard recula, une plainte aigue s'échappant du changeur de forme jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur grommelle un « Riddikulus » entre deux baisers, la créature se transformant en un Francis bourré, suppliant en quête de sexe.

Francis semblait amusé, se gondolant avec le reste de l'audience. «-Riddikulus ! » Dit Francis par-dessus les rires, la chose se transforma en un petit Arthur avec ses horribles cheveux qu'il avait lorsqu'il essayait de les faire pousser.

«-Riddikulus ! » Ajouta Romano, l'Epouvantard devenant d'un coup Antonio endormi, avec ses ronflements remplissant la pièce.

«-Riddikulus ! » S'y mise aussi Biélorussie, sa voix montant en gloussements hystériques. La chose devint Ivan, lui résistant et lui disant non, son aguille aiguisée dégainée et son rire brisé résonnant dans la vaste pièce. L'Epouvantard cria encore et explosa dans un nuage de fumée, ne se reconstituant plus, laissant Francis s'approcher de la boîte à repas et la fixer quelques instants.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel certain allèrent se réconforter les uns les autres, les Asiatiques se regroupant autour de Yao et lui disant qu'ils l'aimaient, Toris souriait prudemment alors qu'Ivan le câlinait précautionneusement, Gilbert était toujours accroché à Ludwig. Arthur s'éloigna finalement d'Alfred en lui envoyant un regard signifiant clairement « Je te défie de dire quoi que ce soit », Alfred semblant transporté de joie.

«- W-Wow, Arty... »

Arthur renifla. «-Damn right, now kiss me, git. »

Alfred eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et obéit en entrainant Arthur dans une étreinte, la pièce se remplit calmement de petits rires ça et là, de lents sanglots des pays battus et le silence s'installa finalement une fois qu'ils furent tous calmés. France brisa tout de même ce moment.

«-Amérique, ta boîte à repas est ruinée mon chère.

-Awhhh, man ! »

::::::

Merci encore à Croutonic Sarcasm de m'avoir laissé traduire sa fanfiction.


End file.
